Desmond Hume
Desmond Hume was de eenzame bewoner van het Zwaan Station ten tijde van de crash van Vlucht 815. Hij werd een maand later aangetroffen in de Zwaan door John Locke, wanneer Locke, Jack, Kate, en Hurley het luik openbliezen. Voor de crash * Hield van Penelope, een erfgename van de Widmore-familie. * Deed legerdienst met de The Royal Scots (nu The Royal Scots Borderers, Eerste Batallion, The Royal Regiment of Scotland), het oudste regiment in het Britse leger. * Oneerbaar ontslagen (als korporaal) na legerdienstdienst in Southway Garrison (een militaire gevangenis) voor een onbekende misdaad ("het niet kunnen opvolgen van bevelen" volgens Kelvin, ; mogelijk insubordinatie). * Nadat hij werd vrijgelaten uit de gevangenis, krijgt Desmond z'n bezittingen terug, waaronder een boek door Charles Dickens, Our Mutual Friend. Hij zei dat hij het boek bewaarde om het net voor hij stierf te lezen. Hij had elk boek door Dickens gelezen en wist dat dit hem iets zou geven om naar uit te kijken. (Dit is een verwijzing naar de auteur http://www.bookreporter.com/authors/au-irving-john.asp John Irving. Dickens, John Irvings grootste invloed, bewaart hetzelfde boek tot hij een ernstige ziekte oploopt of een bijna-doodervaring meemaakt.) * Schreef veel naar Penelope in de gevangenis; hoewel dat Penelope's vader, Charles Widmore, al Desmonds brieven onderschept had en ze ongeopend had terugbezorgd aan hem na z'n vrijlating. Dit staat parallel met hoe Michael brieven schreef naar Walt tijdens de scheiding, en hij kreeg ook z'n brieven opgeopend terug na Susans dood. ** Terwijl hij zich gereedmaakte om te gaan lopen in het stadium, vindt Penelope hem en vraagt ze waarom hij niet schreef. In plaats van te vertellen dat z'n brieven onderschept waren, zegt hij dat hij gaat meedoen met haar vaders race om z'n eer terug te winnen, en belooft hij terug te keren binnen een jaar. ** Charles Widmore had hem geld aangeboden om alle banden met z'n dochter te verbreken vanaf z'n vrijlating uit de gevangenis. **Zowel Desmonds als Penelope's adressen zijn zichtbaar op de brieven (Zie het hoofdartikel voor een afbeelding: Desmonds brieven) , hoewel de straatnaam onduidelijk is. :::Penelope's adres, mogelijk geïnspireerd door de echte straat in Knightsbridge, Ennismore Gardens, zoals geschreven op de brieven, is: ::::Davismore Gardens ::::KnightsBridge, London ::::SW4 8PS :::Desmonds adres om terug naar te sturen (weer is de straatnaam onduidelijk) is: ::::Southway Garrison ::::42 BercChurch Rd. ::::Halstead, Essex, CO8 5WE * Zei dat hij aan het trainen was voor een "reis rond de wereld" toen hij voor het eerst Jack ontmoette in een stadion in in Los Angeles, de dag van de rugoperatie van Sarah. Hij zei dit juist na z'n ontmoeting met Penelope, en zei aan haar hetzelfde. ** Vertelde Jack dat hij hem niet zou kunnen inhalen, mogelijk een verwijzing naar z'n militaire achtergrond. ** Gebruikte de zin "Tot in een volgend leven"; hij gebruikt deze zin geregeld in andere scènes. ** Beweerde dat hij "bijna een dokter" was. *** Zegt aan Jack: "Je moet het opheffen". * Vraagt Libby (voor de grap) om $42.000, nadat ze hem een kop koffie van $4 had betaald nadat hij zich realiseerde dat hij geen Amerikaans geld heeft (twee van de nummers). In het daarop volgende gesprek vertelt hij Libby over een botenrace die hij wil winnen van Charles Widmore, waarvoor zij hem haar boot geeft. * Noemt mensen vaak "broeder" en "zuster". Op het eiland * Was naar de Zwaan gebracht door Kelvin, nadat hij aangespoeld was op het strand. Hij verbleef daar gedurende drie jaar. Kelvin, droeg een HAZMAT-pak, en vertelde hem dat hij misschien besmet was door de lange blootstelling aan het het klimaat van buiten. * Kelvin gaf hem instructies om zichzelf elke 9 dagen te injecteren met het vaccin met label "CR 4-81516-23 42", wat hij gedurende drie jaar deed. * Het eerste wat Kelvin hem vroeg, was: "Ben jij hem?" en "Wat zei de ene sneeuwpop tegen de andere?" * Voerde de Nummers in in de Computer van Station 3 elke 108 minuten. * Had het luik al 3 jaar niet verlaten tot de dag van de crash van Vlucht 815, toen hij Kelvin, gevolgd was. ** Viel Kelvin aan, had hem waarschijnlijk vermoord, nadat hij ontdekte dat Kelvin in het geheim de zeilboot had gerepareerd in een poging om het eiland alleen te verlaten. ** Kelvin zei dat de boot gerepareerd zou zijn binnen een paar weken, dus het is onbekend hoe Desmond de boot gerepareerd heeft. * Door niet op tijd de knop ingedrukt te hebben, veroorzaakte hij onbewust de aflating van de magnetische kracht die Vlucht 815 uiteen trok boven het eiland. * Ging Our Mutual Friend lezen (en waarschijnlijk zelfmoord plegen) toen hij Penelope's brief vond, die hem de moed gaf om door te gaan. * Hoorde Locke slaan op het luik en deed de heldere lamp aan. Dit gaf beiden hoop. * Nadat hij opstond, speelde hij Mama Cass Elliots Make Your Own Kind of Music op een platenspeler; het lied wordt onderbroken door een knal (Locke en de anderen die het luik openbliezen). * Toen Locke Desmond ontmoette in het luik, vroeg Desmond "Ben jij hem?", wat erop wijst dat hij iemand van het mannelijke geslacht verwachtte. ** Vroeg ook Locke de grap: "Wat zei de ene sneeuwman tegen de andere?" waarop Locke antwoordde: "Ik weet niet wat je bedoelt". Desmonds reactie wijst erop dat Locke niet de persoon was die hij verwachtte. De vraag was origineel aan hem gesteld door Kelvin, en het antwoord is: "Het ruikt naar wortels" *** Het is wel opgevallen dat Kelvin het antwoord niet had verteld aan Desmond, toch niet in hun kennismaking. Het is mogelijk dat hij het antwoord dat hij gaf aan Locke verzonnen had. Desmond deed waarschijnlijk gewoon het protocol dat Kelvin volgde na bij Locke. * Is in bezit van de foto van zichzelf en Penelope Widmore. * Vluchtte uit de Zwaan uit paniek nadat hij per ongeluk een schot had afgevuurd op de computer en deze niet kon repareren. Daarbij voegde hij nog dat ze allemaal gingen sterven. * Activeerde de noodmaatregel kort nadat de timer voorbij nul ging, wat resulteerde in de aflating. *Op het einde van de aflevering Live Together, Die Alone is Desmonds status, samen met die van John Locke en Mr. Eko onbekend, maar de producers hebben bevestigd dat ze nog leven. Gelijkenissen met David Hume * Eén van Humes hoofdfilosofieën was dat dingen niet altijd zijn zoals ze lijken, dat datgene wat je gelooft dat juist is, je verbeelding kan zijn. Dit komt overeen met de raadselachtige natuur van het eiland. * Zijn tweede naam is David. * David Hume was Schots, zoals Desmond. * In Monty Pythons "Philosopher Song" gaat één van de regels als volgt: "David Hume / could outconsume / Schopenhauer and Hegel" (of als alternatief, "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Dit zou een verwijzing kunnen zijn naar Desmonds alcoholisme - maar omdat dit lied bijna alle grote filosofen dronkaards noemt, is dit waarschijnlijk wel niet echt. **Bovendien kan Mr. Eko een verwijzing zijn naar Umberto Eco, en Sayid een verwijzing naar Edward Said, beiden filosofen van de twintigste eeuw. * Met Desmond zijn er nu drie filosofen van de Verlichting, John Locke, Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau, en David Hume. Nu alleen nog een onthulling dat Mr. Friendly/Tom/Zeke en Bea/Ms. Klughals achternaam Hobbes, Nietzsche, Voltaire, Mill, Marx, of Kierkegaard hebben. (Er is ook een kleine gelijkenis met Hugo Grotius/Degroot, een belangrijke filosoof op het gebied van de wetten van de natuur, van voor de tijden van filosoof van de Verlichting). In de 7e aflevering van seizoen 3 ('Not in Portland') zien we ook in een van de flashbacks van Juliet dat haar ex-man Edmund Burke (ook een filosoof) heet. * Het is maar een gedacht, maar misschien gaat dit in Lost gebeuren. Op Wikipedia staat bij David Hume: "Van 1763 tot 1765 was Hume secretaris van Lord Hertford in Parijs, waar hij bewonderd werd door Voltaire en bewonderd door de vrouwen in de maatschappij. Hij werd bevriend (en werd het later oneens) met Rousseau." * See you in another life brotha! Onbeantwoorde vragen *Heeft de sleutel van de noodmaatregel gewerkt? **We weten al zeker dat de sleutel zeker iets deed. Maar sinds Live Together, Die Alone, weten we niet wat het precies deed. *Waarom nam hij "Our Mutual Friend" niet mee toen hij ontsnapte uit het luik? Was hij van plan om terug te komen? Zie ook *Our Mutual Friend Het boek dat Desmond overal naartoe meeneemt. Het boek bevat: ::De sleutel van de noodmaatregel ::Penelopes brief *Desmonds foto *Desmonds brieven *De Aflating: Desmond veroorzaakte dit. *Lijst van geregeld gebruikte zinnen *Het Luisterstation Waarschijnlijk ingehuurd door Penny om Desmond te vinden. *Logprints Desmond leest deze en komt meer te weten over: ::De Systeemfout *Platenspeler, waarmee Desmond Make Your Own Kind of Music afspeelde. *Zeilboot ("Elizabeth") *"Je moet het opheffen" Galerij Image:DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond praat in het stadion met Jack. Image:Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond houdt Locke gegijzeld. Image:Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond praat met Locke. Image:Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond activeert de noodmaatregel. Hume, Desmond